Combined cycle power systems that include a first turbine and a second turbine designated to utilize waste heat from the first turbine, are well known. Generally, the combined cycle power system comprises a topping cycle including the first turbine and the second turbine may be included in a bottoming cycle. For example, the topping cycle may be an open loop Brayton cycle or a closed loop Brayton cycle and the bottoming cycle may be an open loop Rankine cycle or a closed loop Rankine cycle.